


(not so) silent night

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 1 [13]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Kyoko and Sayaka celebrate Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Maizono Sayaka
Series: dr: 1 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	(not so) silent night

**Author's Note:**

> and now it’s time for that second naughty holiday piece, also teased from my profile. hope you like it!

* * *

It was a chilly Christmas Eve. The snow was gently falling outside, Christmas music played softly from a radio, and on the living room couch in the toasty front room of the apartment, Sayaka was nearly there again, her head thrown back into the couch pillow, back arched as Kyoko worked her, bringing her higher and higher towards another orgasm. 

“I-I’m a-almost there!” she moaned out, and Kyoko began varying her attack like she knew Sayaka liked right before she came. She pushed her fingers a little deeper, ran her tongue in the opposite direction across her clit, and that was it. 

“Kyoko, aaaah!” Sayaka cried out, her back arching like a bow as she came for the record-breaking sixth time that day. Unlike this orgasm, it wasn’t as messy, but Kyoko still felt her girlfriend’s inner walls clench hard around her fingers through the waves of her pleasure. This one also didn’t last as long, but with each shuddering breath from Sayaka, Kyoko tried to draw it out for her girlfriend as long as possible, until she felt her head being gently pushed away. She looked up to a panting Sayaka, shaking her head.

“T-that’s good,” she said, meeting Kyoko’s eyes before letting her head fall back against the couch again. Kyoko accepted and moved from between her legs to crawling atop Sayaka, laying herself over her girlfriend’s body as the tiny aftershocks wore off.

“That was number six,” Kyoko said, leaning in to kiss Sayaka’s panting lips. “Six more to go.”

“I really don’t know if I can make it all the way,” she said, once Kyoko had pulled away from the kiss. 

“Twelve does seem a little excessive,” Kyoko replied, with a thoughtful look. “It was a fun idea, but in hindsight, perhaps we shouldn’t try to make it through the whole song.”

Despite the mix of how pleasantly aroused and mind numbingly tired she was, Kyoko’s look alone was nearly enough to get Sayaka going again (especially the way Kyoko bit her lip, a look she sometimes used during roleplay nights when she tried to be the naughty schoolgirl), but she pretended to feign being tired.

“We don’t have to stop right now, though,” Sayaka said, hoping that Kyoko would pick up on her slightly teasing tone she gave off. There were still a few presents that the girls had to exchange to go along with the other various things they had already given each other for the holiday. The bows and wrappings from the new pairs of skirts, a vibrator and some batteries, ’love coupons’, and a pack of holiday flavoured lubes covered the living room; Kyoko had already used three out of the four things to get Sayaka through her six Christmas orgasms (she’d stopped between pleasuring her girlfriend to make her watch as she pleasured herself with the vibrator, making quite a show of teasing herself to an orgasm of her own).

“That’s good, because I still have a gift or two for you,” Kyoko said, pulling away after leaving another quick kiss on Sayaka’s lips. She left her on the couch as she went to collect Sayaka’s next gift, and Sayaka took the moment to rest. Six orgasms compared to Kyoko’s (three? she thought dazedly) had definitely begun to wear her out, but like Kyoko said, since it was Christmas, she still had a bit to go before she got to rest. 

She opened her eyes as Kyoko came back, grinning down at her.

“Have you been a good girl, Sayaka?” Kyoko asked, deciding to throw a little roleplay dialogue into this, holding the bag with the next present behind her back. “You weren’t having naughty thoughts while I was gone, were you?”

Sayaka squirmed a bit in her spot from Kyoko watching her. “Of course I was, especially after what all you’ve done to me today,” Sayaka said. “But I think I can be good again for you.”

“That’s good,” Kyoko said, sitting on the couch next to Sayaka again. She sat up, and Kyoko gave her the bag, watching eagerly as Sayaka opened it. Sayaka’s eyes immediately widened upon seeing her next gift, and Kyoko was instantly secretly pleased. 

“Oh, we have to use this right away— I mean, I think I’d be ready for another round now," Sayaka said, and Kyoko smirked.

“Are you sure? Because I could let you rest...” Kyoko teased. “Maybe stop to make you something to eat, replenish your energy.” She smirked, as Sayaka watched her. “Or maybe I’ll have another round with our new vibrator while I make you watch.”

“I’m ready,” Sayaka said, “but I have a possible idea how to combine food and this new present.”

Kyoko raised an eyebrow, eager to hear this idea. “Oh?” 

“Let’s order pizza...while you fuck me with this strap-on.”

“Oh!” Kyoko was a bit surprised at Sayaka’s request, but also very interested. She cleared her throat, regaining her composure. “I think that can be arranged.”

A little while later, after moving to the bedroom, and with the new strap-on fitted around Kyoko’s hips, and their favorite pizza restaurant’s number found, the road to Sayaka’s seventh orgasm began. This new toy was slightly larger in length than their old one, and even despite being stretched a bit from the previous sessions, it took Sayaka a bit to get comfortable with their new friend. She found being on top for the first time would be the best, and so, straddling Kyoko, Sayaka called the pizzaria, putting the call on speaker and laying her phone on the bed.

“I just had a thought,” Kyoko whispered, listening to the phone ring. “It’s seven in the evening on Christmas eve, do you think that—”

Her worry was extinguished when they heard the ringing stop and someone pick up on the other side; by that time, Sayaka had found a comfortable rhythm atop Kyoko.

“Y-yes, hello, I’d like to order a pizza for delivery,” Sayaka said a little surprised at the sudden answer, but not pausing in her up and down motions on Kyoko’s lap as she spoke, merely catching Kyoko’s eyes and winking at her. Kyoko winked and nodded right back, placing her hands on Sayaka’s hips as she began a quicker pace of riding her.

“Alright, and what would you like on that?” the voice of whoever was taking their order asked. 

“Ham and pineapple,” Sayaka said, putting emphasis on her words, secretly excited that the young voice on the other end had no idea what was going on. Unfortunately, this backfired a bit for her, for when she said that, Kyoko put her own emphasis on the thrust, meeting Sayaka’s movements and making her unintentionally moan out. She quickly worked to rectify this.

“Aaand, what do you have for desserts?” Sayaka asked.

“Brownie cake, cookie cake, cinnamon bread,” the employee named off, and Kyoko made a point to thrust at the announcement of each new dessert, making Sayaka want to cry out, but she resisted. 

“Mmm, brownie cake," she answered, trying to hide her moan, “and that’ll d-do it!”

Kyoko was also on board with trying to see if the employee would catch on, and quickly brought one of her hands down to Sayaka’s clit, and began rubbing in time to Sayaka’s motions atop her, making her girlfriend squeal.

“Ma’am, are you alright?” the employee asked. 

“Fine!” Sayaka said quickly, shooting Kyoko a look, who winked right back at her. Sayaka tried to silently goad Kyoko on, closing her eyes and opening her mouth wide, in a replica of her orgasm face. She only stayed like that for a moment, but it had been enough to spur Kyoko on.

“Oh, okay. Your total is $18.50, and it’ll be there in 30 minutes,” the employee said.

“Okay, thank you- aaaaah!” Sayaka couldn’t contain this urge to moan as she found herself suddenly flipped, and being pounded into by a very turned on Kyoko. She reached for the phone to try to end the call as Kyoko took control, bringing a hand up to cover the other girl’s mouth to try to hide her moans. 

“Are you sure you’re—” the employee’s voice began to ask, just as Sayaka managed to press the end call button on her phone. 

“Kyoko, that was— oh, oh gods, yes!” she moaned, uninhabited now that she wasn’t on the phone. Kyoko was suddenly relentless, pounding her into the bed, Sayaka’s cries on the side of pleasure rather than on the side of pain as she quickly grew accustomed to the new toy.

“Ah, ah, Kyoko, I’m g-gonna...” Sayaka panted, arching her back and reaching a hand down to rub at her clit; the instant her fingers touched it, she came, hard; this orgasm would be a messy one. 

“Oh, Kyoko, oh yes!” Sayaka screamed through her climax, eyes shut, as she came over their new toy, wetting it with her juices. She continued panting through it, only finally calming down once Kyoko slowed her thrusts considerably and pulled out, worried about Sayaka’s lack of air from panting so hard. 

“Wow,” Sayaka panted, once she had calmed down, rolling over on her back to look up at Kyoko above her. “that was amazing.”

Kyoko leaned in over her to kiss her flushed face once more. “I'm glad you liked it. Now, want to see if I can make you come again before the pizza does?” 

* * *

She had just managed to do it; just as the doorbell rang, Sayaka was screaming Kyoko’s name in what was her eighth orgasm. This time it had been made possible with the use of the vibrator on her clit and Sayaka sprawled across the dining room table, her legs wrapped around Kyoko’s waist and Kyoko shaft deep inside Sayaka. 

Kyoko waited until Sayaka had finished before pulling out and going to try to figure out how to answer the door. 

“How are you going to get the door like that?” she asked.

“I can change real quick,” Kyoko answered, moving quickly to the bedroom to retrieve her robe. Sayaka moved from off of the table, hiding from view as Kyoko came back, now wrapped in her robe. Sayaka heard her answer the door and retrieve their dinner, before coming back to the table with the food boxes. 

She opened the lid of the pizza box, and both girls immediately realized how hungry they were. 

* * *

Once they had finished up and the remaining pizza was wrapped up for tomorrow’s breakfast, the girls both refreshed from eating, Kyoko voiced a suggestion.

“What do you say we maybe move back to the couch and possibly do one more thing now, something that would benefit both of us?”

“You want to be on top?” Sayaka asked, realizing what Kyoko was going for. Kyoko nodded, and before Sayaka could ask, came back up and pulled Sayaka into a kiss. Sayaka’s hands immediately came up to roam under Kyoko’s robe to her breasts, and the detective moaned into the kiss as Sayaka’s fingers started playing with her nipples, before pulling away with a gasp. 

“Careful, you know how sensitive I am there,” Kyoko said. 

Sayaka laughed. “Right. Don’t want you finishing too early.”

Kyoko nodded and Sayaka let go of her. As tempting as it was to just abandon the couch plans and take each other on the dining room table, the girls resisted and walked together back to the couch. Once there, Sayaka watched as Kyoko disrobed, appreciating the sight of her girlfriend’s naked body. Kyoko hung her robe on the back of the couch, and Sayaka climbed back onto the couch. and Kyoko followed on top of her, climbing up backwards atop Syaka so her head was at Sayaka’s pussy, and her rear was in Sayaka’s face. This being a favorite position of the girls for when they were both feeling frisky, they wasted no time in diving in, burying their heads between each other’s legs and mutually going down on one another. 

Almost at the same time, both girls brought their hands up, Sayaka’s going straight to Kyoko’s rear, putting her hands on her cheeks and giving them each a gentle squeeze before grasping them a bit more firmly, trying to press her girlfriend onto her mouth more, and beginning to eat her out with earnest; Kyoko’s hands went to Sayaka’s pussy, two fingers on one hand spreading her lower lips, and a finger on her other hand going to Sayaka’s clit, rubbing it in time to her tongue’s strokes on her quivering entrance.

“Oh, God, Kyoko,” Sayaka gasped into her girlfriend’s pussy. Not wanting her girlfriend to outdo her, she moved her hands down and also started playing with Kyoko’s clit, and also gently entering two fingers into Kyoko in place of her tongue. Now it was Kyoko’s turn to moan out, as Sayaka’s fingers began slowly pumping into her. The girls writhed and moaned on the couch as they pleasured each other. The night had been a wild mix of sex, but Kyoko could safely say that this was her favorite postion. Pleasuring and being pleasured at the same time, it was the best routine. What she wasn’t expecting from this time, though, was Sayaka lifting her hips a bit, leaving Kyoko confused at the sudden loss of her pussy on her face, and her slick nethers just out of reach above her face. 

“Sayaka?” Kyoko gasped out.

There came no answer as Sayaka just continued on Kyoko. Despite being pleased that Sayaka was still going to town on her (after all she’d done to her that night), she really wanted to return the mutual pleasure this time, and strained her neck a bit to try to reach Sayaka again, but quickly giving up as she discovered her girlfriend being just out of reach above her.

“Please, just let me do you too, Sayaka,” Kyoko said, moaning as Sayaka hit a sweet spot with her fingers. 

Unable to resist for very long, Sayaka slowly lowered herself back onto Kyoko’s face as she still continued eating Kyoko’s pussy. Kyoko immediately dove back into pleasing Sayaka, finding her even more wet and ready now. She brought two fingers up and pressed them into Sayaka, getting a moan in response. Slowly pumping them, Kyoko latched her lips gently around Sayaka’s clit, her tongue gently caressing it in slow circles. Sayaka combated this with her own, though quicker tongue strokes around Kyoko’s clit as she continued pumping her fingers inside her girlfriend. Their pleased moans increased in volume, and they seemed only moments away from finishing. 

Sayaka broke first from Kyoko’s treatment, crying out as she finally came. She temporarily stopped pleasuring Kyoko as her muscles clenched and she cried out her name. A quick spurt of fluid hit Kyoko’s forehead as Sayaka writhed atop her. Kyoko was not expecting her to squirt, but nevertheless continued, helping Sayaka ride out her pleasure on her fingers and tongue. 

Finally coming down, Sayaka gasped and shuddered at the feeling of coming yet again. She didn’t bask in it too long, and without a word rolled off her girlfriend and climbed down between her legs, continuing where she’d left off, intent on making Kyoko come as quickly as possible to make up. Sayaka quickly went back to work on Kyoko with her mouth. Since she’d been so close before, it wasn’t long before she was moaning again, this time her moans louder with Sayaka not on top of her. Sayaka kept her eyes locked on Kyoko’s face as she went down on her, taking in the great sounds and facial expressions of her girlfriend’s pleasure.

“Sayaka, I’m close, really close,” Kyoko moaned, her hips bucking a bit. Sayaka brought one hand up between Kyoko’s legs for her last trick, and pressed two of her fingers inside of her again, pumping them quickly. 

“Cum for me, Kyoko,” Sayaka broke her treatment for a moment to say, and it was enough to push Kyoko over. She screamed as she came, her hips bucking and muscles clenching; and in a surprise to Sayaka, a spurt of liquid hit her cheek as Kyoko’s legs squeezed slightly around her head. Sayaka gasped at that, but continued helping Kyoko ride through her pleasure until the screams turned into little pants.

“Guess what? You did the thing that time!” Sayaka said first, once Kyoko had calmed down completely below her. 

Kyoko looked down at Sayaka from between her legs, and blushed a bit. “You mean...”

“Yup. Finally decided to listen to me about how to squirt?” Sayaka teased with a smirk, and Kyoko gave her a look. 

“No, I was just so excited and worked up from making you come so many times this evening that it just happened this time,” Kyoko replied. Secretly she had been wishing she could experience a squirting orgasm just once, and now that she had done it she felt glorious. “It was rather nice, though.”

She looked back to Sayaka with a grin, causing her to giggle. She propped herself up on her elbows, and Sayaka crawled back up on top of her, laying herself over Kyoko. She leaned her head up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. 

“Thanks for all the Christmas orgasms. Merry Christmas,” she said. 

Kyoko lifted her arm to grab at her robe, still hanging on the edge of the couch, and pulling it over both of them as a makeshift blanket.

“Merry Christmas,” Kyoko replied, settling in. 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not sure if i’ll be able to get another fic out before the end of the year, but we’ll see. in any case, happy holidays and thanks for reading!


End file.
